And then she was running
by VinnyValient
Summary: A quick random piece so i don't have an empty wall. Should be a fast paced, quick read but what the main character is, is withheld until the very end for an interesting experience (probably a bad idea but ah well...) Where's the action genre? And if i add what characters are in here that would be a spoiler.


Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon

Notes: this chapter assumes you know what each Pokémon looks like so there are no excess descriptions to take away from the pace (in theory.)  
This piece reads with no naming of the main character, 'she.' Which Pokémon she is at the bottom of the page and would make more sense with knowledge of what Pokémon she is.

But where's the fun in that?

And then she was running.

An old man currently walked the dusty old street on his daily shopping trip. The desert sun was beating high in the cloudless sky and the air simmered in the blazing heat. The sandy, yellow rooftops of the buildings reflected the bright gaze of the burning fireball above and a relatively cool wind whipped up dirt into the uncovered eyes of many. The old man stopped beneath the canopy of a local shop. In the glorious shade, a sheltered the merchant stood by his display of perfect apples.

"Care to buy the sweet crisp bite of a juicy apple?" he asked politely, waving his arm over the shining exhibit of gleaming spheres of greens and reds. With a short pause, saying nothing, the old man's eye selected a pink lady apple. The old man smiled as he reached out.  
"I choose you," he said softly to himself and to the merchant that gave a courteous expression in return.

A green flash went past. The merchant and the old man fell back; a crash broke the silence as the flash collided through the stall. Apples danced on the floor as the blur fled. A black image followed after it, jumping over the debris, not stopping to help. She kept following, following her prey. It darted out into the open, trying to escape.  
She was faster, but the target led the way in the crowded streets. The daily bustle of the hot afternoon was filled with moving people like the shifting of the tides of the sea.  
It turned left; she almost missed it. Pushing through the people, she saw it clearly now in the deserted alleyway. A Leavanny was scaling the walls of the two buildings, using its long leaf hands to dig into the walls for appropriate grip. She jumped up after it as it made it to the top. Suddenly, it turned and flicked its arms, firing blades down at her.  
With a half turn, she pushed off with her feet to dodge; she jumped onto the next wall, taking her eye off the target. On reaching the top herself, there was the faint sense of panic of losing her quarry but he eye quickly targeted the green leaves of the Pokémon. Again, it was running. Nowhere to hide on the rooftops, it was just getting distance on her.  
She was after it. Onlookers below saw only the dark silhouettes of green black in sequence.  
Suddenly, the Leavanny was on the ground again, jumping deep into the startled crowd and hiding. She kept on the tops, keeping an eye on the target. Even though she needed to catch up, she couldn't really lose sight.  
Then the target darted into a far alleyway across the street. She followed with a small curse beneath her breath, having to jump across the street into the crowd. She landed safely, the people parting for her. She paused only to look behind her- a small child was stroking her deep magenta hair. Again, following into an alleyway, the shade was beautifully cool. The target turned again, diving ever deeper into the maze of buildings. Constantly following, time seemed lost as well with the endless turning and twisting. The distance was shortening between them yet the end seemed far. Her hair stood on end in anticipation of a finale.  
And then she paused. The Leavanny had jumped into a building, closing the door behind it.  
Without a second thought spared, she barged through recklessly, headless of what could be in there.

It was dark, and it was cold. She could see the Leavanny had stopped just metres from her.  
There was a loud slam. She turned, as it got darker. The door was shut. A large muscle creature had his hand on the lock. A click echoed through the hall they were in.  
Trapped in a dark hall full of enemies. A blossom of light appeared as a black lamp swam through the wall. A solemn, purple light was at the heart of the Pokémon beneath two yellow eyes. Two black arms hung loosely at its sides as it moved towards her. The light revealed more to her as she checked the odds.  
She was against a Lampent, the one with the light, a Leavanny, her target, a Conkeldurr, the one that locked the door, and a Nuzleaf, a human-shaped Pokémon with acorn like colouring.  
The hardest should be the Conkeldurr considering types but it made no move except to guard the door. With the other three encircling her and drawing ever closer, she considered her moves wisely.  
She went first, opening her mouth to shoot out a flamethrower at the Leavanny in front of her but it was stopped, the Lampent gliding into the heated flames and absorbing it into itself. Its soul fire blazed as it released a fire blast at her.  
Side stepping easily, the fire illuminating her dark face, she twisted round as her ears picked up the sound of the Nuzleaf attacking. It dashed forwards, again she moved. Suddenly, it predicted her, appearing from the other side to strike.  
A Faint Attack, she raised her arms to block. Catching an arm in one hand, her claws in the other glowed darkly. Raising them to strike down, she almost attacked when something caught her eye. Jumping back instead to dodge the Leavanny's x-scissor, she summoned the heat of another flamethrower.  
It got hot as flash of red collided into her mid air. A heavy thud was heard as she hit the floor hard. With a roll though, she quickly recovered and got to her feet. At the same time though, the Nuzleaf fired a Razor Leaf. The sharp blades cut her and in the distraction, she fell back to the floor. Before she had a chance to recover, a dark shadow loomed over her.  
"Finish her," said a loud shrill voice. She looked up to see the muscular Pokémon tower above her. It raised its arm, ready to slam down like a hammer.

There was an explosion. The door, unguarded, suddenly buckled inwards. The harsh sunlight temporarily blinded everyone inside, the Conkeldurr shielding his eyes with his arm. A figure stood silhouetted in the doorway, a human-shape Pokémon.  
It disappeared from sight, moving with Extreme Speed. It appeared by the muscular Pokémon. It tried to punch but he was too fast. As the arm came slamming down at the newcomer, he was already out of the way, preparing some moves. Pain came crashing down in a flurry of Close Combat punches and kicks.  
Even as the big Pokémon was falling down, he was helping her up. They could see the other Pokémon diving in to attack simultaneously but the tides had turned in those few seconds. At the same time, fire and leaves were fired at them but renewed with energy, they moved away in unison.  
She summoned up a different energy within her. Her crimson hair began to glow as her partner summoned up a Protect to guard them from incoming attacks. He moved back suddenly as she slammed her claws into the ground. Forcing the aura into the ground, a crimson and black wave washed outwards.  
The light was snuffed out as Lampent took the blow, engulfed in the darkness. As the other two grass Pokémon tried to recover, he appeared by the Nuzleaf. It tried to guard but it had already been hit it. In quick succession, he struck out four times in total, each time his paws was bathed in the yellow light of a Force Palm.  
Nuzleaf was paralyzed completely; one more to go.  
Leavanny headed for the exit but she was there. In a last attempt to escape, it summoned up a storm of leaves, firing them forwards at her. She stood ground. Instead, she summoned up one last blast heat from within her. Letting loose another Flamethrower, the fire blew through the leaves with ease.  
The Leavanny stood no chance. Burning instantly, it fell back to the cold floor unconscious.

He laid the bodies in a line next to each other and waited for the rest of the police force to arrive. Wandering up to him, she clasped his hand in hers.  
She looked at him with a smile.  
"Thank you, Lucario," she said to her husband.  
"I love you, Zoroark," he replied back.

If any of you guessed it were Zoroark and Lucario, well done. If not, there weren't that many clues. Reading this with those two Pokémon in mind would probably make this easier to visualise and easier to understand what's happening.

This piece is currently a random piece so probably won't be edited and created for the sole purpose of not having an empty wall.

I hope you enjoy it and there should be more to come (but not quickly- i'm usually quite lazy.)


End file.
